1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for mounting fan coil units. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination of tabs formed in the rear panel of a fan coil unit and mounting brackets adapted to be secured to a ceiling or wall for coacting with the tabs of the rear panel to lock the unit in position.
2. Prior Art
Fan coil units are known in the refrigeration and air conditioning fields. A fan coil unit includes a heat exchanger for transferring heat energy between refrigerant flowing through the heat exchanger and air being circulated thereover and a fan for forcing the air to be circulated in heat exchange relation with the heat exchanger.
It is desirable to mount fan coil units in unobtrusive positions. The mounting location of the fan coil may depend upon the particular installation involved. Hence, it is desirable to provide a mounting system which is capable of not only securing the fan coil unit in an upright position on a wall of the enclosure to be conditioned but is likewise suitable for securing the unit in a horizontal position to the ceiling of the enclosure to be conditioned.
The herein described mounting arrangement not only provides for securing a unit to either a wall or the ceiling of an enclosure but additionally provides a safety interlock such that upon installation of the unit to a ceiling the unit is affixed in position prior to being secured with screws thereby helping to prevent an inadvertent catastrophic plunge of the unit to the floor.
The herein described apparatus makes use of the back panel of the fan coil unit for providing tabs which may interlock with mounting brackets. Additionally, a series of tabs are provided spaced in rows such that a single bracket may coact with numerous tabs for securing the unit in position.